


Final Encounter

by Chupigator



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), again late night writing, i am not too proud but i tried. ending kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chupigator/pseuds/Chupigator
Summary: The last battle with the Adrestian Empire has finally ended. Emperor Edelgard is dead, and the resistance has won. Claude and Dedue say their final farewells.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Final Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This one was mostly written in one sitting but I can't say it's my strongest. There's some mistakes and i had some trouble writing some dialogue (which is obvious) but whatever man, bro i am just i am sitting here trying my best. still hope you enjoy

"Your Highness..."

A windy night, and a somber one. The moonrise was a relief from the long, dreadful day that dragged along while the sun was up above. A battle that should have never happened, but it had to be done. The emperor's bloody conquest had to be put to an end somehow. Through strength, planning, and perhaps even a streak of luck, the rebelling forces managed to triumph over the so-called undefeated Adrestians. Even though the battle was won, there was still a hollowness in the victory. A cold, dark feeling remained. One could hardly call it satisfaction.

"You have been avenged."

Dedue closed his eyes. The air felt slightly chilly; and the wind was gentle. This would be the night — the night he once again went on his own to find his own way. Though, he was admittedly feeling lost. His future was uncertain. Dedue sighed. He was going to leave. At least he was until a voice suddenly broke the silence.

"I was wondering where you went off to."

Dedue quickly turned his head around. His expression remained the same. "Lord Riegan."

"Please, I already told you that there was never a need for the formalities. It's just Claude."

Dedue ignored the statement. "Why are you not with the others? I figured that you enjoyed hosting feasts."

"Hosting? I like attending them more than that, thank you very much. Less work and more food. I say that's a win." Claude smirked and nodded his head. "Besides. I noticed that you were gone. I just wondered where you went off to. You've been kind of distant ever since the end of today's battle as well."

"You are very observant."

"Yeah, I notice a thing or two. There's so much food in there: meats and stews, fruits and cakes — don't you want to have a well deserved reward for all of your hard work? A celebration is much better when everyone is present. We would like you back."

Dedue did not reply as quickly as Claude had expected. The tall man of Duscur exhaled through his nose and moved his eyes away from his former classmate. He focused them on the nightfallen horizon. "I apologize. I cannot attend."

Claude's smile fell. He looked more disappointed than anything. "You _cannot?_ Why? Don't be silly. You're one of us."

"I am afraid that I cannot agree with you."

"That is a really foolhardy thing to say. Is this another one of those 'oh, I just don't fit in' kind of excuses? We've known each other for years now, Dedue. You _know_ for a fact that fitting in is nothing to lose sleep over. We're all misfits one way or another."

"I would not say that is entirely the reason..."

"It was a good guess then?"

"You could say that."

A silence rose between them. Claude could not help but grow slightly perturbed upon dwelling within it. He had to say something; anything just to try and figure out what was going on.

"Is this about the battle today?"

Dedue said nothing at first, but he did soon reply curtly. "Yes."

"How are you still bothered, Dedue? We triumphed over the Empire. That was our same goal, was it not?"

"For everyone else, I presume."

"Everyone else?"

"You should already know this by now, Claude. My reason to fight was not as noble as the rest, some would say. You are fully aware of why I fought the Empire; of why I wanted Edelgard's head."

"Yes, I am," — Prince Dimitri. Alas, the man did not survive the war against the Adrestians. His feral rage and his lust for revenge only made him reckless; and for that he paid the ultimate price. He never had his chance to avenge his family and his pride; and loyal Dedue wanted to fulfill that wish for his former master. Yes. Claude was indeed fully aware. — "but you succeeded. You promised to pull through and you did. I feel that his highness can rest easy now."

"That is where we also differ in opinion."

"I... I don't follow."

"As long as His Highness is gone from this world, I no longer can serve my purpose. I feel lost. Even here with all of my former colleagues, I cannot find what is missing. Though His Highness now sleeps, and even now that I have avenged him and his lineage, I feel that something is being left unfulfilled."

Claude seemed disappointed to hear such words coming from Dedue. He folded his arms and tilted his head, taking a moment to think. "Are you not satisfied with this resolve?"

"Resolve? No — because I not seemed to have come across any resolve on my own. His Highness has passed; all of my former house mates have also been claimed by the war. I sought to avenge my prince and every last one of the others — and completed my mission. It would seem like enough. It should be enough; but in the end, my instinct contradicts what I feel should have been enough accomplishment."

"Dedue... A strange feeling? A tiny disturbance nagging at your brain? That does not mean you have to leave. We can help you find what you’re looking for, I am sure of it. That missing puzzle piece may be more simple to solve than you would expect. You always stuck to Dimitri's side, and I know just how loyal you are. However, I am afraid this is where I criticize you with every ounce of kindness in my heart. You cannot keep following a ghost. The Kingdom is gone; and we know Duscur is gone... Where will you go? You have people here — living people — that still care about you."

Dedue looked back at Claude without saying a word. Again, he did not reply quickly. "Strange... His Highness received many a similar lecture. Although, he listened to none..."

"Has he? Perhaps it truly is a lesson to be learned. It applies to everyone, so it must be for everyone."

"I suppose."

"So then... Would you forget about it and stay?"

Dedue did not speak a word that time. He only held a gaze. Claude would still try and convince him.

"Do you want a gig? A job? If my friends can't find a place for you in their villages or courts, then look no further than the man standing right here before you. I can grant you a home wherever you may go; even out of Fódlan. I do have business around their after all." Dedue turned and looked away. That made Claude frown. The offer was a grand opportunity for a good, new life. Why was Dedue not accepting it? "... Is that still not a deal? I'll keep you around in my court, Dedue. No questions asked. Maybe I can hire you as a new retainer? Or perhaps you desire a milder profession now. Ah, you also liked cooking. A court chef? Your meals were really to die for."

"Claude."

"Hmm. Oh, I just remembered. The greenhouse! You had some mighty green thumbs, Dedue, truly. You could plant and grow anything successfully. I have many a garden that could use that kind of skill—"

 _"Claude."_ Dedue stopped him by putting his hand on the other's shoulder. The shorter man immediately buttoned his lip and looked up to meet his gaze. Yet again, no words. They stared at each other, softened eyes appearing more saddened the longer they held it. Dedue did not need to say anything for Claude to know that he could see right through him.

Claude spoke again, gently. "... Okay. Fine. The cards are on the table. The real reason I'm making these offers; and the real reason why I'm trying to make your secret mystery mission sound so silly... I don't want you to leave more than anyone else here; and not because I feel pity for you. Yes, you lost everything; but that is not the reason. It never was."

Dedue was clearly listening, even in his strong silence.

"Before we marched into the Imperial capital — the time we found you; spoke to you — I felt so relieved. You were there. You were alive; but you were so determined. So angry. You spoke to me so differently than ever before. It worried me."

"I apologize."

"There is no need. You were trying to fulfill a promise... You had a goal you wanted to complete. That I can understand; but look, I— I missed you, Dedue. Yes, what a surprise... You spent most of your time watching Dimitri in those old days at the monastery; but every chance I got to be with you, I cherished it. You never spoke too much, but you said enough. You have always impressed me. You're skilled, you're kind...and you caught my attention more than anyone else."

"Did I really?"

"Yes. You did. I was feeling relieved when you retreated at Gronder Field. Hurting you would be the last thing I would ever want to do. I never wanted to lose you. Not even after all these years." Claude stop talking for just a moment. He managed to put on a sad smirk. "It's funny... I never talk this deeply about my feelings with any other living creature. It's always been like this, even in our academy years. You always listened to me. Forgive me for chewing your ear off..."

"An apology is not required, Lord Riegan. I will take this time and...be honest with you as well." Dedue came a step closer. "Your conversations with me, I have always kept within my memory. Few words I did speak — but listening to you was a pleasant experience. When the war began, I feared for you; but at the same time, it felt foolish to. I was reminded of how clever you are. I knew that you of all people would survive this war. You are an impressive man, Claude. One that I cared about very much. Perhaps even..." He trailed off, as did his eyes off of the other. He did not finished his statement. He only sighed.

Claude seemed concerned; curious even. He too risked moving closer to the other. "... Dedue?"

He turned back toward his name.

"I feel strongly for you. Could that be what you feel too?"

"... It is what I feel."

"Then why go? I was not kidding. I have room for you. Come with me! We can rebuild something new together — something grand. Then we can live our days in peace. Doesn't that sound great?" Claude took up one of Dedue's hands in both of his own, hoping that maybe the contact would give the taller figure another reason to stay, no matter how small. "Please stay. We can make it work."

Dedue's silent expression would have been speaking volumes if his face was not so presently difficult to read. He studied Claude's; nothing suspicious, genuinely pleading. He could see that love in them; real adoration. It hurt to see the hope they managed to carry. Dedue felt like a fool; maybe even a little selfish. As much as he wanted to stay by this man's side, protect him, love him; that strange force still yet called. He leaned his head down, his head touching the other's. Dedue delicately kissed the top of his forehead, tenderly, lovingly.

Claude briefly closed his eyes, not expecting for himself to actually crave the type of affection he was receiving; but he knew what this meant. He dreaded it. As soon as his granted moment of endearment came to a stop, he slowly raised his wistful eyes to face his taller counterpart.

"Lord Riegan... Claude. I thank you. Not many people have made me feel as welcome as you have; nor as adored. With you gone, I did feel a longing. No one else found a place in my heart like you have."

"I take it that you will still be on your way..."

"Something is calling to me. I know not what it is; but I must seek it out. I may yet still be a lost soul...but perhaps this otherworldly instinct is what I must follow to find my way. I... I hope you understand."

"Frankly? No. I do not understand. It is vague and uncertain. You are so awfully fixed on this mysterious journey..."

Dedue took both of Claude's hands in his. They were strong and warm; yet gentle. "Whether or not you wish to forgive me is solely up to you; but know that wherever I am in this world, I will remember you; and I will keep you close to my heart."

Claude tightened his grip in them, his yearning eyes staring into the other's. He felt so hurt; so heartbroken. "You will come see me again. Please promise. I don't — I don't want you to disappear again. Please."

Silence.

"Just lie then. Tell me what I want to hear... Just leave me with some kind of thin hope. I'll take anything... I have nothing to mask. I'm actually begging you."

Dedue was uncertain. Though, perhaps he would be truthful. If not on this mortal plane, then... "Claude."

"Yes— Yes, Dedue?"

"We _will_ see each other again."

Claude watched him wordlessly. He knew what this meant; exactly what it meant; and how it pained him so. He tried his best not to look too crestfallen.

"Be safe for me, Claude."

"I will be, Dedue. Until we meet again.."

Finally, Dedue let go. It felt so empty without both of their hands touching one another's. It was difficult to watch the man of Duscur step away, and even more excruciating to see him turn away. This was the last time Claude would ever see him; this he knew. He was fighting the urge to run to him and do what he could to keep him at his side; even if it meant unsuccessfully trying to drag him back himself. How he battled the compulsion to call out Dedue's name, to tell him how much he adored and loved him; how much he missed him; and how empty he would feel without him for the rest of his life; but no. No, he said nothing. Claude remained there in silence, watching his beloved walk away into the night, never again to be seen by his own eyes. The two would never meet again; An unfortunate truth and a man terribly destined to be forgotten long into history.


End file.
